1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array (LGA) electrical connector, and more particularly to a LGA connector that is interconnected between a chip module and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
LGA electrical connectors are widely used in electronic industry for interconnecting high speed, high density signals between two electronic elements.
Referring to FIG. 5, a LGA connector is shown connecting a chip module 7 to a printed circuit board (PCB) 9. The connector has an insulative housing 6 and a plurality of contacts 5. The housing 6 includes a central portion 65 and four side walls 61, together defining a receiving space 63 for the chip module 7. The central portion 65 has a plurality of arrayed grooves 60. The contact 5 is substantially C-shaped and has a first contacting leg 51 and an opposite second contacting leg (not visible) extending beyond a first mounting face and a second mounting face of the central portion 65, respectively. In assembly, the contact 5 is compressed between the chip module 7 and the PCB 9, thereby electrically connecting the same.
Since a pressing contact is required between the chip module 7 and the connector, the side wall 61 is disposed a spring arm 66 extending into the receiving space 63 in order to ensure a proper relative position therebetween. When the chip module 7 is mounted to the connector, the spring arm 66 elastically abuts against, and thus securely positions or clamps, the chip module 7.
However, to ensure that the spring arm 66 undergoes elastic deformation, it is customary to design a longer arm. After repeated use, the junction portion of the arm 66 to the wall 61 is apt to break, resulting in difficulty in mounting of the chip module 7.
In view of the above, there is a need to design a connector that may solve the above problem.